<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Way by saltysaltymav</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423899">Our Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysaltymav/pseuds/saltysaltymav'>saltysaltymav</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, Gay Panic, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Team Free Will (Supernatural), They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysaltymav/pseuds/saltysaltymav</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The touch of an angel is dangerous. Every angel knows this. But when Castiel finds out that  fellow rogue angel and the very serpent of eden had married, he begins to question what else they were wrong about. Starts during season 12, centering on episode 8.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is the first time in a while i've written a fanfic im comfortable posting. I just hope you all like it!!!</p>
<p>this chapter's a bit short, and so is the next one, but after that im hoping to make them longer and longer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Aziraphale felt it first. Despite his new affiliations, he was still connected to Heaven, along with everything that entails. He’d been setting the table while his dear husband was off getting the wine for their dinner. And to think, had Crowley not neglected to restock their wine in their last shopping trip, the consequences would have been disastrous.</p>
<p><br/>   Just as the Bentley was pulling up, every window and anything like glass in and around the South Downs cottage shattered in an angelic glow. Crowley barely had time to react before the windshield of the Bentley nearly turned to powder, and the wine bottle next to him exploded, coating the entire interior in boiling wine and glass that was nearly indistinguishable from glitter just as Carrie Underwood’s <em>Don’t Stop Me Now</em> said “I’m having a good time”. But, he didn’t have time to mourn yet another destruction of his beloved Bentley, as the burst burned his arms that he had instinctively covered his face with.</p>
<p><br/>   In other words, there was an angel attack and his husband was at the heart of it. And they were not popular in Heaven to say the least. Crowley was not going to lose him again.<br/>He pushed what was left of the door open and hobbled towards his husband. He didn’t take the appearance of Aziraphale’s wings nearly filling the entirety of the room along with a few dozen extra eyes as a good sign. Nor did he think it was a good sign that he was hunched over on the floor. His first assumption was that the bastards upstairs put an attempt on his beloved’s life and he was finally going to have an excuse to kill Gabriel!</p>
<p><br/>This assumption was wrong, of course.</p>
<p><br/>   Pushing through the pain, both from his most recent injuries, and travelling to the heart of a holy attack, Crowley didn’t feel the news coming. Being cut from the same cloth, demons such as Crowley, that is to say fallen angels and not human souls turned like a certain other demon bearing a strikingly similar name, still received angel radio, albeit a bit delayed. Normally, he’d be able to sense the transmission coming, hearing something akin to static, but he was a bit preoccupied at the moment.</p>
<p> “Aziraphale!” Crowley called out, reaching towards him. Aziraphale looked up in horror.</p>
<p><br/> “Crowley-” The news finally caught up with Crowley. The surge of celestial energy was masked to him by Aziraphale’s burst of pure panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> There was a new celestial in existence, and it’s not like She’s around to be the one to have made it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Aziraphale's "outburst" was a panic attack and he goes into a sort of dissociation state. I tried to be as gentle as possible while describing his actions, but I'm still dusting off my writing skills so bear with me.</p>
<p>FOR THE RECORD, please do not look at me for medical diagnoses or anything like that. I have diagnosed anxiety and depressive disorders, which I am basing this off of. PERSONALLY, I always go into dissociation after having a panic attack, but everyone's experience is different. Please consult a doctor if you are worried you may have mental health problems that need professional help.</p>
<p>AND, if you haven't gotten to season 12, episode 8 of Supernatural, MASSIVE spoilers from this point on. You have been warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley keeled over as the screams of 10 million angels echoed in his head, swiftly followed by the confused shouting of 10 million fallen angels on their own frequency. He instinctively covered his ears, but it’s not like that would do any good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time it was quiet enough to open his eyes, Aziraphale had taken him far enough away from the blast. Aziraphale gently tended to his wounds, making the burns cool and his singed clothes whole again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, my dear,” Aziraphale wept. “I’m sorry…” His healing was helping a bit with the pain, but they both knew this was just covering the new blisters and redness on his skin. Crowley could barely recognise his husband. His eyes were glossed over and he was barely looking where he was healing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright, I’m alright,” Crowley muttered unconvincingly. “What the Heaven was that?” Aziraphale gently rolled Crowley’s newly un-burned sleeves down back over his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I panicked. There’s a new nephilim.” Crowley looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>nephilim</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He blinked a few times. Aziraphale took slow, deep breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s not the worst of it, I’m afraid.” Crowley stood and took a few steps back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait a moment. You can tell me when I don’t feel like I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>vomit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Aziraphale nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you lie down, dear?” Crowley looked around and realized for the first time they were above the bookshop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re we doing here?” Aziraphale shakily guided him to the bed he’d rarely used himself before they moved to the cottage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My… outburst… may take a few days to clear out of the area and you’re already hurt. We’ll stay here until then.” He laid him down and started to tuck him in. Crowley grabbed his wrist,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Bentley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of everything-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Heaven you will! I’ll fix it when we get home because she’s mine and you won’t do it right!” Aziraphale couldn't help but crack a smile, even if he couldn't feel it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... ‘She’?” Crowley sat up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re resting with me.” He pulled him next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you’re not, shut up.” He pulled the blanket over the both of them. “You had an angelic panic attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it wasn’t a big deal-” Crowley rolled his eyes. “Fine, just to please you.” Truthfully, Aziraphale was thankful. The adrenaline was wearing off, and he didn’t want to be alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laid there in silence for a while, in each other’s arms. The only sound was their breathing and the old clock in the corner. Crowley ran his fingers across Aziraphale’s back slowly, searching for the tears made by his wings. Once he found the frayed edges, he mustered the energy to mend it back together with a small demonic miracle of his own. The threads wove back together as if it was fresh off the rack. Aziraphale was too exhausted to notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angel?” Crowley whispered, breaking the silence. Aziraphale opened one eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we forget, what were you going to say?” Aziraphale shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The nephilim is Lucifer’s.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, very short, sorry. it just made sense to break it up like this to me. team free will is in the next (longer) chapter, i promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>